


Swapped

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in Hannibal's lab has very odd results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapped

Title: Swapped  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 1,763  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: body-swapping  
A/N: This is for [evrybodysdarlin](http://evrybodysdarlin.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: An accident in Hannibal's lab has very odd results.

"You've got a Kaiju adrenal gland?" Newt bounced up and down, making Hannibal chuckle. "Sorry, I just never got a chance to see one that was intact before. I only worked on part of one a few years ago and it was pretty squashed from Jaeger damage."

"This is from Mutavore." Hannibal shifted the jar closer to Newt. "Some guy in Germany was supposed to buy it, but he backed out at the last minute."

"What are you using to preserve it? It looks different from the other things I've seen." Newt started to take a step forward and tripped on a crack in the floor. He slammed into Hannibal, causing both of them to tumble to the ground. Newt's glasses flew off of his face.

"You clumsy moron!" Hannibal reached up to grab the counter and bumped the jar with the adrenal gland off the edge. "Look out!"

The glass jar shattered on the floor of Hannibal's lab, sending the contents inside in all directions. Newt felt some of the liquid splash onto his hands. He reached out, trying to find his glasses and grabbed something squishy instead. "Oh, ew."

"Do you have any idea how much one of those goes for?" Hannibal smacked his hand on the floor. "I should strangle you with that thing you call a tie. Idiot." Muttering under his breath, Hannibal started to pick the gland up. The moment he touched it, everything seemed to go upside down and inside out. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Newt calling his name.

\---

"Did you get the number of the bus that ran me over?" Newt rolled over with a groan. He opened his eyes with a grunt. There was something wrong with his left eye. He swiped at it a few times, but he still couldn't see anything out of it. "Hannibal, I think something's... oh." A chill went down Newt's spine as he stared at the body slumped on the floor across from him. He was staring at himself. "Well, that's not good."

"Kid?" Hannibal rubbed his temple as he sat up. Everything was out of focus. "What happened?"

"This is going to sound really weird, but I think we somehow switched bodies. I'm you and you're me." Newt stood up, wobbled back and forth, and almost fell over. "Are you okay?"

"Everything's blurry." He checked himself over. Everything seemed to be fine, other than his eyes. "You need to fix this. It's your fault."

"Give me a minute, will you? I'm not used to being this tall, not to mention I can only see out of half my head." Newt leaned back against the wall for a moment. "If you stretch out your left hand, you should be able to reach the glasses. That'll help."

Hannibal took a deep breath. He wasn't someone who freaked out easily, but this entire situation was beyond disturbing. "Just don't walk into anything, okay? I don't want to get my body back and have it covered in bruises." He picked up the glasses from the floor and slipped them on. Everything around him suddenly came into focus. "Have you ever heard of this happening to anyone else before?"

Newt straightened himself up to his full height. He took a careful step forward. When he didn't fall on his face, he repeated the action a few more times until he'd walked in a full circle. His feet were much larger and he almost tripped on his own gold-plated shoe during his second circle. "The only thing I can think of is the collector from Switzerland. That was like three years ago. He kept insisting he was actually the collector's mistress."

"His wife killed them both a week later." Hannibal rubbed his temple. "So we have no clue if they switched back. Great." He watched Newt wander back and forth. "What are you doing?"

"I'm relearning how to walk. You're going to have to do the same thing, so you might as well get up." Newt winced. "You've got really shitty knees, dude."

"When you get to be as old as I am, parts of you don't work quite as well as they used to. Considering all the things I've been through over the years, a couple bad knees and a dead eye is getting off easy." Hannibal got to his feet slowly. "Damn, you're short. I think I was this tall when I was in grade school. You're a fucking manlet."

"Take that back." Newt glared in Hannibal's direction. "I'm five feet, seven inches and a quarter. That puts me a quarter inch above a manlet."

Hannibal laughed and then flinched at the sound. "You keep telling yourself that, kid, and maybe someday it'll be true."

"Do you have another adrenal gland in any of your warehouses? We're going to need another one so I can try to figure out how this happened and then maybe find a cure." Studying his hands for a moment, Newt frowned at the fingers. "You've got scars on all your knuckles. Were you a boxer or are these from you beating the crap out of people?"

"Little of both." Hannibal walked unsteadily over to the table and picked up his phone. He punched a few buttons before swearing loudly. "Come here. I need you to put your index finger on the screen. This will only unlock with my fingerprint."

Newt did what Hannibal asked and then stepped back to give the man more space. Hannibal scrolled back and forth a few times through lists written in code that made Newt highly curious. Hannibal shot him a look, which wasn't as scary coming out of Newt's body, and then went back to what he was doing. "If I tell you the codes, I'll have to kill you and then I'd end up stuck like this."

"As awesome as it is to be this tall and strong, I really don't want to be you. You're a criminal, no offense, and people tend to want you dead."

"Most of the people that wanted me dead aren't breathing anymore. Usually it's these young morons who want to make a name for themselves." He shook his head. "Found one. It's in a warehouse in Tokyo. You're going to need to make the call. I can't talk to my boys sounding like this. I'll write it all down for you."

\---

"You've got some nice ink, Newt." Hannibal rolled the sleeves up a little higher on his shirt. "You draw these yourself or do you have someone who does it for you?"

"I do my own drawings." Newt grinned. "You can take the shirt off if you want to see more. I've got ink from my throat down to my knees. I'm going to finish what space I have left with images of the final Kaiju."

Hannibal unbuttoned the shirt and then whistled softly. "Holy geeze, that's gorgeous." He slipped it off his shoulders, shivering a little as the colder air of the lab touched his skin. "I've seen people with Kaiju tattoos, but this... this is dedication."

"Since you get to look at me, does that mean I get to look at you? I've always wondered what's under these fancy suits." Newt ran his fingers over the jacket. "These have got to be incredibly expensive. They fit you perfectly."

"If I say yes, you are not allowed to do anything weird."

"What counts as weird?" He undid the buttons on the jacket. "I promise I'll just look and not touch."

"Fine." Hannibal glared at Newt's skinny jeans as he attempted to take them off. "How do you even get into these? I feel like if I move wrong, they're going to burst a seam."

"Practice. Plus, I have a series of leg stretches I do so I can bend my knees." Setting the jacket carefully on the back of a chair, Newt worked on the vest and then the undershirt. "You can totally tell me to go screw myself if I've been reading this wrong, but if we get back where we belong, would you maybe want to go to dinner with me?"

Hannibal blinked. "And here I thought you were going to ask if I wanted to be fuck buddies. You want to do the whole dating thing?"

"Why not? Now that the world isn't ending, I'd like to enjoy myself. Haven't really had much time to myself the last few years." Newt removed the final layer of clothing and gasped. "Someone stabbed you at least twice. And someone shot you. How are you not dead?"

"If someone tries to kill you, you make damn sure they don't get a second chance." Hannibal decided he'd lost the fight with the jeans and yanked them back up his hips. "If you're serious about dating, we could give it a shot. I'm not exactly a romance kind of guy."

"No wonder you survived being eaten. You're just too tough to die." Newt touched the gunshot scar on Hannibal's stomach. "If dating doesn't work, I'll take you up on the fuck buddy thing."

Hannibal's phone went off. He leaned over, peering at the screen. "Fang says the gland will be here in ten minutes."

"I guess I should put your clothing back on." Newt sighed. "Just so you know, the first time we screw, I'm going to run my tongue over every single scar I find."

"Only if I get to trace the line work of your tattoos with mine." Hannibal pulled Newt's shirt back on.

"Deal."

\---

"Are you ready?" Newt tightened his grip on the gland as he held his hand out. "Just make sure you coat your palm with the goop I mixed up. Once you touch this, we should switch back."

Hannibal smeared the mixture over his hand. "If it doesn't work, do you have another plan?"

Newt shrugged. "Nope."

"See you on the other side, kid." Hannibal counted to three in his head and then touched the adrenal gland. The world went white as he felt himself being pulled away.

\---

"Oh, my head." Newt sat up with a gasp, nearly knocking his glasses off his face. "Hannibal? You okay?"

"I feel like a drunken Kaiju has been on a rampage in my skull." Hannibal opened his eyes slowly. "Other than that, I'm just dandy. How about you?"

"I'm fine." Newt scratched the back of his neck. "After we get everything cleaned up, do you want to go eat? All this body swapping has made me hungry."

"Sounds like a plan, kid."


End file.
